This contract will support the public liaison, education, and general communication activities of the NEI that may include 1) develop and support internal communication strategies such as Eye Contact (the NEI employee newsletter); 2) develop and produce lay publications, reports, and other materials in support of the Institutes activities and programs; 3) plan, implement, and evaluate the Healthy Vision Program that includes Healthy People, Healthy Vision Month, and Healthy Vision Community Awards Program; 4) plan, implement, and evaluate education programs such as K-12 science education program; and 5) plan and implement activities related to the public liaison functions of the institute. This contract will support the public liaison, education, and general communication activities of the NEI. The NEIs mission is to conduct and support research that helps prevent and treat eye diseases and other disorders of vision. This research leads to sight-saving treatments, reduces visual impairment and blindness, and improves the quality of life for people of all ages. NEI-supported research has advanced our knowledge of how the visual system functions in health and disease.